Takato's Consert
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Takato had his first and last concert and invites all the tamers! He has a song for someone speacal as well! Rukato! Read and Review!


I borrowed the song in here from Click 5 adn i do not own any of the stuff but the plot.

"Hey Rika! What up!" Takato called running after her.

"Oh! Takato! Where did you come from gogglehead?" Rika asked surprised. It was over 2 weeks ago when Rika last saw Takato and that was when he was working in the bakery for his parents. Rika went to buy some bread.

"Umm i was wondering if you wanted to come to my consert?" Takato asked blushing.

"Oh! I forgot you got the record deal. Did you take it?" Rika asked kinda surpirised that Takato still wanted anything to do with her.

"Umm I'm not going to take it. We are only going to do one consert then it is back to being a reagular 13 year old again! Well as reagular as it will get for a kid with a digimon!" Takato laughed at his own joke.

"Well if it is your only consert, why not?" Rika said. She and the other tamers had become good friends but if you got on her bad side it was back to the way she was when they first met her. Of corse it is always like that to Kazu and Kenta!

"Ok! Here are the tickets and a backstage pass! See you there!" Takato called and ran down the street.

'A backstage pass? Why?' Rika asked herself as she walked through the door and into her room.

Rika changed from the shorts and white tank top she was wearing to her jeans and broken heart t-shirt she always wore.

"Where are you going?" Renamon asked as she appeared into the room.

"Takato is having his first and last consert and he invited me and gave me a backstage pass so I might as well go, right?" Rika replied hooking her digivice onto her jeans and stuck some cards in her back pocket. She grabbed the consert ticket and went off. The consert started in an hour but she wanted to get their early and see what was going on and all that kind of stuff.

"Hey Gogglehead!" Rika called as she walked onto the stage.

"Oh hi! I wasn't expecting you yet! You beat everyone else!" Takato called from the center stage were he was tuneing he guitar. He set his guitar down and went to greet Rika.

"So did you invite all the tamers?" Rika asked wondering who was going to come.

"Yeah. Everyone. Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Jeri, Suzie, and all the others," Takato said.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Henry called as he and Suzie came onto the stage!

"Here come's everyone else! ad it is time for the consert to begin. They should be letting in eveyone who bought a ticket. So i will see you guys at the end of the consert," Takato said as he went back out onto the stage and waited for the consert to begin. The tamers took their seats and waited.

Finally it was time for the last song.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a girl I've liked sense i met her1" Takato yelled into the microphone. The music started.

"She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet   
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me   
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet   
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head   
Still ringin' in my head

She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else   
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else   
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for!" Takato sang.

Everyone new it was for Rika. Rika's shined with delight. She got up and ran to the stage and stood at the side of the stage out of view. Takato motioned her on stage. She walked out and did a most surpirsing thing! She leaned in toward Takato and kissed him and the lips! Everyone gasped and cheered. "Takato, I love you," Rika said as she hugged him. "I love you to, Rika," Takato wishpered.

The End!


End file.
